


Safety

by Swanky_Batman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanky_Batman/pseuds/Swanky_Batman
Summary: Bucky and the reader meet in an unusual circumstance as he is supposed to be showing safety procedures- and hit it off.





	Safety

You had heard about the Avengers- it was all most people could talk about here in this small town of yours. They had heard rumors of another threat coming and were hitting major cities in an attempt to help local law enforcement with safety procedures.

This city was a stop on their way to another city, but you never imagined actually seeing them.

You worked in a building that had some security, but overall it was smaller businesses. So when you were talking with the people at the security desk and the team was entering the building you were stunned.

You saw everyone else stop what they were doing and stare at them as well.

After they stopped at the desk, you waved to Bob, your favorite security guard, and started moving towards your office.

Your office didn’t have a view, and you were basically just the assistant for the owner of the small heating and cooling office.

You sat down with your coffee, starting up your computer and turning on the open sign in the door.

Flipping through all of the new files on your desk, you sighed. Seemed like another long day of filing and call backs.

The door chimed, and in walked a gentleman with dark hair and piercing eyes, his lips pulled into a tight smile.

“Good morning!” You greeted, “Was there something I could help you with today?”

“I, uh, actually.” He looked around, smiling, “What exactly do you do here?”

You laughed, “We’re Morris heating and cooling. Were you looking for a different place? I probably know where it is…”

He smiled genuinely at your laugh, “You worked here for a while, then?”

“Long enough, most of the people here are close knit.” You said, lightly. To be honest everyone in the building was pretty nosey, and you and the security guard had a good laugh about it every morning.

“Well, I guess to be honest with you- I’m actually part of the Avengers. We’re checking in to make sure every one has a safety plan.” He blushed slightly.

“Oh,” You stopped, the phone ringing. You held up a finger apologetically, answering the phone. You set up an appointment for the person, getting their information. The strange man seemed to be watching you intently. After the call, you added, “I’m sorry about that.”

“No, you’re fine.” He insisted, “Actually, if you’re busy now, I could meet with you later.”

“Well we close at 5, is there like a place to meet?”

“I could just meet you here, if that’s okay?”

You nodded in reponse, “Thank you so much.” You smiled to him.

–

After close, he came back. You unlocked the door for him.

“I’m Y/N, by the way.” You held out your hand.

“Bucky,” He smiled, shaking your hand.

You guys talked about the safety procedure, and then got to talking about the area and got off into other topics. Your stomach started grumbling and you both went to grab food. You connected really well with him, and were sad to find out afterwards that they were leaving the next morning.

He asked if he would be able to call you, and you blushed as you wrote your number on a note for him.

–

You both texted back and forth, just usual stuff- sometimes to let out steam.

Then, the dangerous part came. Everyone got hit, major cities, minor cities, everyone had something to be scared of. Your building got hit and you were struggling to get out, trying to dodge falling parts of the building.

– Bucky –

He had been part of the major fight for too long, he was dirty and exhausted. He lost his personal belongings in a crash that took out a building. He couldn’t stop thinking about Y/N, was she okay? What if she was hurt? He thought of her a lot lately, wanting to see her. They had grown close, talking to her had become the best part of his daily routine.

–

After the battle, he begged Steve to let him get back to her city. He couldn’t wait any longer- he had to see her.

He lent him his bike and he drove non-stop to her city. He went to her work, and saw it had collapsed-his heart quickening. Did she make it out? Where was she?

–

You didn’t know what to do about your work. You sighed slightly, blocking the sun from above you. You hoped he was okay, you hoped he was kicking some serious alien booty. You got up and started walking away.

“Bucky?” You stopped.

“Y/N?” He questioned back.

You were so happy you both ran the rest of the way to each other, hugging.

“You’re alright?!” He asked, scanning you, finding a scrape on your head and a knot on your arm but otherwise fine.

You nodded, “You?” You saw some dirt and dried blood but overall he looked alright.

“I was worried, I know it probably sounds silly, doll but-”

“I was worried too.” You assured him.

“You were?” He asked and you nodded. He got a huge grin that spread across his face and kissed you.

Your eyes widened, but then you pulled him in.

Your stomach grumbled again and you both laughed, holding hands and walking to get schwarma down the street.


End file.
